<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Story of a McClain and a Doherty by FanGirl_4Life_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594851">The Story of a McClain and a Doherty</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020'>FanGirl_4Life_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the guys love China, China is 17, Cringe, Domestic, Dove is a good wingman, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendzone, Hickies, Interracial Relationship, Jealous Thomas, Or Is It?, Post filming for Descendants 2, Slow Burn, Thomas is 25, Unrequited Love, age gap, but it's still a gap, everybody can see it, only slightly, real ages, so is Cameron and Boo Boo, they are sick of their shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from a one-shot I posted on my Thick As Thieves One-shot book, I decided to create a chapter version of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>China Anne McClain/Thomas Doherty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Normal POV</strong><br/><br/>Thomas had been trying to find his way through the recording studio for the past 5 minutes without any avail. He had been wandering around, replaying the guy at the front desks instructions. They weren't supposed to be there for another 10 or so minutes, but he wanted to make a good impression.<br/><br/>Finally, after almost giving up hope, Thomas had found the hall marked "Recording Area" and practically thanked Christ he was finally there.<br/><br/>As Thomas made his y way to the first door, it suddenly opened and a man came out.<br/><br/>"Hey", he greeted quickly shutting the door, "Listen, I'll be right back in like 5 minutes; there's already someone there so just get comfortable." with that the man rushed passed him before he could even respond. Thomas just chuckled at his frantic behavior before going inside.<br/><br/>Walking into the studio Thomas took in everything. Black leather couches, grey walls with random paintings and records plaques on the walls. He walked further inside looking at the sound equipment; so many buttons and dials that he had no idea how to use. Moving away in fear of breaking something he looked around again; he recalled the man saying that someone else was here, but had not seen them yet.<br/><br/>Thomas decided to check out the recording booth next. However the second he opened the door he ran into someone sending him staggering back.<br/><br/><em>(Well at least ah found tha other person here'</em>, he thought, straightening himself so he could see who he had basically tackled.<br/><br/>Thomas was at a loss for words looking at the stranger before him. She was so small compared to him, forcing him to look down in order to take her all in. She was radiant: mocha skin, chocolate eyes and plump glossy lips.<br/><br/>"God is that you?"<br/><br/>Thomas made a questioning face. (That) was not what he expected to hear, "Pardon?"<br/><br/>It wasn't until she got even closer, eyes squinted that he realized she couldn't see him. He bent over, picking up her thick rimmed glasses that had fallen on the floor.<br/><br/>"Here ye go"<br/><br/>She took the glasses, sliding them back on her face before looking at him again.<br/><br/>"Oh my bad", she apologized after an awkward moment of regaining herself. She put her backpack down, wiping her hands on her pants, "Well I'm China, China Anne McClain, nice to meet ya."<br/><br/>Yep you heard right. The one and only China Anne McClain, all 5'4 of her. The brunette couldn't help, but smile, taking her hand, "Pleasure, ah'm-"<br/><br/>"Thomas Doherty, from The Lodge", she finished with a small laugh, "Me and my brother (love) that show."<br/><br/>"Nice tae ken ah have a fan", Thomas was shocked they she watched the show. It was very popular with Disney UK, but he didn't know that people enjoyed it in the States.<br/><br/>China moved over to the couch, throwing herself over the armrest. Thomas couldn't help but chuckle, she had gotten comfortable rather quickly. She pulled out a purple water bottle, drinking from it, "Since your here, where is the son of Gaston?"<br/><br/>They both stopped when the studio door suddenly opened revealing a guy with blonde hair pulled in a bun. "Did somebody say Gaston?", the man sang with a smile.<br/><br/>Thomas looked over at China, who was also smiling and moved forward. "You have beautiful hair.", she commented casually yet again.<br/><br/>"Awe, thanks.", he responded, not missing a beat, tucking his long golden hair behind his ear. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder before offering his hand, "I'm Gil, well I'm playing Gil, but my name is Dylan Playfair."<br/><br/>Thomas nodded, shaking hands with the older man. Thomas noticed his firm grip, returning one just a firm. Why? He didn't know; it was a man thing. Judging by the friendly smile he received, Thomas had a feeling they would be great friends.<br/><br/>After they had all settled in, they began getting to know one another. Dylan learned that Thomas was Scottish, China and Thomas learned that Dylan came all the way from Canada for the movie, while China just walked around the block lol.<br/><br/>"Can you guys believe we got casted in Descendants 2!", Dylan exclaimed, flailing his arms about excitedly. As they waited, they all shared their disbelief at the events that led them where they were and shared details about their films before this and themselves. The whole time they talked he couldn't help but look at her. The way she laughed at her own awful jokes.<br/><br/>Shit, he was a goner.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Thomas POV</strong><br/><br/>I walked through the front gate of the studio for what felt like the 400th time in the few weeks I'd been in LA. At this point I could make a map of the grounds with my eyes closed. <br/><br/>Anyway, me, China and Dylan were meeting up with the head costume designer to get our measurements and what have you. <br/><br/>I waved at a few random people I passed before I felt something vibrate against my thigh. I stopped, pulling out my phone to see that I had gotten a text message. <br/><br/><em><strong>Chia-latte: Wya?</strong></em><br/><br/>It was from China, she had sent the message to our group chat. Before I could reply, Dylan had already sent in his own. <br/><br/><em><strong>Playground: Sorry, I had to potty</strong></em><br/><br/>I snorted, typing out my own response.<br/><br/><em><strong>TMI mate</strong></em><br/><br/><em><strong>Ah'm walking in now</strong></em><br/><br/><em><strong>Chia-latte: you better be 😑</strong></em><br/><br/>I chuckled at her empty threat, putting my phone back in my pocket. China demanded we three exchange numbers to keep in contact before filming, not that I minded. At least I didn't have to come up with some bullshit excuse to get her number.<br/><br/>Don't be confused, I like to think I'm a good looking guy; an accent, smile and eyes that could make anyone swoon, but China wasn't just anyone. As creepy as it may sound, I did my research. <br/><br/>When I got to my hotel, I started looking up her past work. Looking at clips from A. N. T. Farm, SYFO and a couple of videos with another girl who was her sister, I couldn't help but smile; she was such an adorable wee lassie and that voice. It was most definitely honed with age, growing with time. I also followed her on Instagram along with Dylan. <br/><br/>Anyway, I ran into Dylan along the way and we soon arrived at the studio building where China was sitting in a golf cart. "Finally, took y'all some years to get here", she teased, getting out to approach them.<br/><br/>Dylan flipped his hair over his shoulder dramatically, "Can't rush perfection, Mickey." China gave both of us proper hugs before we went inside.<br/><br/>We were all baffled by what we found. There were mountains of fabric, accessories and sketches everywhere, but no person in sight, "Ah dinnae think she's 'ere", I said, glancing around again.<br/><br/>"Yes I am!"<br/><br/>We all jumped, looking around the room to find the source of the voice. For a second I thought the studio was haunted or something. Our question was soon answered by a short black woman standing up from behind a large table near the back, "Sorry, for that", she said, walking around the table, dusting herself off. <br/><br/>"Woah", I heard Dylan say from beside me. I couldn't blame him; the way her wide hips swayed as she walked towards us was captivating. "It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Kara", she greeted quietly, offering her hand, "uh Kara Saun."<br/><br/>Dylan, the ole flirt, was the first to take her hand, "Dylan", he said warmly, shaking her hand.<br/><br/>"Ah'm Thomas", I greeted up next with a smile. I couldn't deny the fact that she was a beautiful women with a smile to match. '<em>'Sti</em><em>ll nae match for China.'</em> I shook the thought away, moving back. <br/><br/>China was right behind me, arms already open to offer a hug.<em> 'Affectionate lass.'  </em>"I'm-"<br/><br/>"China Anne McClain.", she said before China could, "Girl, you're more beautiful than I imagined.", she complimented, looking over the younger girl. <br/><br/>China smiled behind her hand, "Oh thank you!", she giggled. I couldn't describe how cute she looked, "And you are stunning! I love your braids!", she squealed, looking at her long blue braids. <br/><br/>Kara offered us all seats before we started, "As you all may know, I'm gonna be the lead designer for all your costumes and props for the film.", she explained politely. "Now where is it?", she asked herself quietly looking around the array of fabric and tools on the tables. She made an excited sound before grabbing a few folders under some measuring tape.<br/><br/>"Sorry", she squeaked out bashfully, passing out the folders to them, "These are a couple ideas we have, so feel free to look them over and let me know what you think. Then I'll get your measurements and we can get started"<br/><br/>I flipped through my sketches and was baffled at what I found. The designs were amazing and the red coats! I had two different outfits, raggedy civilian clothes and a more pulled together outfit with a long sleeveless red trench coat. I showed it to the others, unable to mask my excitement.<br/><br/>"Dudes we're gonna look so dope!", China squealed kicking her feet in the air.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kara is the actual costume designer for Descendants so that's cute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><strong>Normal POV</strong> <br/><br/>It was early in the morning when Thomas arrived, his second cup of coffee in hand and he still wasn't anywhere near the land of the living. He found his way to the rehearsal studio that they showed him yesterday. They were supposed to begin sword training today and it was gonna be hard. Finishing off his coffee, he threw it away, pushing the door open with his arm. <br/><br/>He had only taken 3 steps before he had collided with something sending him falling to the ground. He groaned after he hit the floor, an unfamiliar weight coming with him.<em> 'Whut tha fuck?'</em><br/><br/>He looked down to see what was on top of him, or should I say who. All he saw was that short black hair and he knew who had knocked him off his feet. "Tryin' tae take me out already, ah see?", he accused playfully.<br/><br/>The girl laughed lightly, groaning, "Sorry Tom-Tom I wasn't looking where I was going.", she mumbled, resting her head on his chest. <br/><br/>"It's fine, ma", he promised, waving his hand dismissively, "just tha wake up call ah needed.", he joked, sitting up to find his face inches from hers. <br/><br/>The air was suddenly thick between them as Thomas fought back the urge to look at her lips. They were probably soft and swee-<br/><br/>"This reminds me of the Greatest Showman."<br/><br/>Thomas blinked out of his daze, "P- pardon?"<br/><br/>"Ya know the scene with Zac and Zendaya? Rewrite the stars?", she explained jumping to her feet.<br/><br/>Thomas let out a quiet groan, taking the hand she offered, "Ah dinnae seem tae recall tha film.", he recalled, stretching his back. <br/><br/>He wasn't prepared for the loud gasp he received, "You <em>have</em> to watch it!", China demanded, jumping in her spot. Thomas would've been intimidated if she wasn't so small and cute. "I'mma make plans for us to watch it one day, cause Daya did that."<br/><br/>"It's a date then", he said without thinking. He internally facepalmed, hoping, no (praying) China didn't catch on. She looked up at him with a grin, "Imma hold ya to it", she joked brown eyes dancing wildly. <br/><br/>Thomas damn near forgot how to breath; all he could do was stand there staring back at her. China was the first to look away, hearing the door open and close, "Hey, Playfair.", she said to the blonde. <br/><br/>"Ma' lady", he responded, with a curtsey making both of them laugh. Thomas threw his beanie at him, which Dylan caught with ease, putting it on his own head. "Are y'all excited, we're finally gonna meet the Core 4 today!". With the way Dylan was bouncing around, you'd think he was already in character, but really he was a visible reflection of all of their excitement.<br/><br/>For a long time it was mainly Thomas, Dylan and China; Kenny wanted their bond to be as authentic as possible. <br/><br/><em>"They're a pirate trio and they didn't exactly get along with others...well except Gil maybe."</em><br/><br/>With that being said, they had gotten closer, between meetings with Kenny, the other pirates and China showing them all the good things about LA. Now they were gonna get to meet the original cast and they couldn't wait.<br/><br/><strong>* * * * * * * *</strong><br/><br/>China was the first to step threw the door behind Kenny as they entered the dance studio. Her eyes set on something in the distance and she immediately started running, "Cammy!", she screamed excitedly.<br/><br/>A young man with freckles turned around at hearing the voice, once his eyes landed on China he broke out in a grin and sprinted across the room. "Annie!", he yelled scooping her up in his arms. It was like that one scene in The Notebook.<br/><br/>Cameron spun her around excitedly, before stopping as everyone began to crowd around the newbies, "I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you!"<br/><br/>China cooed, running her fingers through his curly hair, "I missed you too, my boy.", she smiled cradling the back of his head. She hadn't seen him in so long.<br/><br/>Soon they were surrounded, old friends from Disney linking up as newbies mix in to mingle. Dove squealed as she pulled the ebony girl into a hug, "Awe China it's been so long!"<br/><br/>"I know", China agreed, hugging her just as tight, "How have you been?", she asked drawing back.<br/><br/>"Great, I've been working on my music and stuff. I was so excited when Kenny told us who would be playing Uma!"<br/><br/>"Us too!", China turned around to locate Thomas and Dylan, pulling them over by the arm, "Dove these are my boys, Dylan and Thomas", she introduced, looking up at the older men like they were her children.<br/><br/>Dylan smiled, bowing, "China's boys at your service"<br/><br/>They all continued to get to know one another and goof around. They met Jamal Sims, the choreographer for the movie and the "pirate crew". China and a short brunette girl she'd met were immediately entranced by a pirate dancer who moved as if he didn't have bones. It was clear that the next six months where going to be a great experience for all of them.<br/><br/>The noise ceased at the sound of a mega phone blaring. The young people looked around to find none other than Kenny Ortega standing in front of a table, megaphone in hand, "Okay everybody, let's get this thing started!"<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Normal POV</strong><br/><br/>They had just finished the table reading and were about to begin dance practice.<br/><br/>Thomas was changing into his sneaker when he heard a high pitch squeal. He looked up to see China running towards him, Cameron on her heels, "Don't you dare Cam, I'm serious!", she threatened through laughter, jerking away when he came into arms reach.<br/><br/>The brunette stood up to avoid being trampled in the process as they ran around him. China had moved behind him, using him as a barrier between her and the other man, "Protect me; he's dangerous!", she exclaimed, hopping onto his back.<br/><br/>"You ate my chocolate bar!", Cameron accused pointing a finger past Thomas at China. <br/><br/>Thomas paused, "Is this true?", he asked China from over his shoulder. The girl was quiet for a moment, looking everywhere but forward, "<em>China?</em>"<br/><br/>"He didn't need the calories", she countered, "you should really thank me."<br/><br/>Thomas swiftly turned around to offer her to the freckled man, "She's all yours."<br/><br/><em>"Nooooo!"</em><br/><br/><strong>* * * * * * * *</strong><br/><br/>Cameron licked at his lips, before frowning, "Anybody got lip-chap?", he asked picking at the chapped skin on his mouth. After he got his revenge they all sat together trying to calm down because they were on 10 and they needed a 5 right now.<br/><br/>China nodded, "Let me go check my bag", she got up from the floor jogging over to her duffle bag leaving the two to their own devices.<br/><br/>"Thanks, Chi-Town!", Cameron called behind her with a grin.<br/><br/>Thomas frowned at the nickname. He thought nicknames were <em>their</em> thing. As they stood there alone Thomas tried to ignore the jealousy that bloomed inside of him. Cameron was a good guy, he didn't hate him. He tried to remind himself that they were childhood friends and were like brother and sister. Not wanting to seem awkward or crude, he smiled at the shorter man.<br/><br/>Cameron shot him a smile in return, sipping from his water bottle before closing it again, "So you and China, huh?"<br/><br/>The look on the brunettes face at the question was something Cameron never wanted to forget, "Whut?", he sputtered, his jaw on the floor at the question. He had no idea what I meant by that or why he had asked such a thing.<br/><br/>Cameron shook his head as he basically gave himself away, "I see the way you look at her", he explained simply, with a shrug, "I also see the way you look at me"<br/><br/>"Hey it's cool, Thomas", the younger man assured, seeing the worry across Thomas' face, "Me and her are just friends, don't worry." Contrary to popular belief, although him and China where super close, their closeness was more of the family kind. He was her annoying little sister.<br/><br/>As relieving as that was, Thomas couldn't help but facepalm, "Is it that obvious?", he asked rhetorically.<br/><br/>"Oh yeah, <em>totally"</em>, the younger man laughed, clapping him on the back, "Don't worry China is <em>super</em> oblivious", Cameron told him, "like naïve 'get in my van puppies and candy' type oblivious." He still remembers the old man who pulled up on the Grown Ups set when they were younger. Adam never looked so pissed in his life.<br/><br/>Thomas nodded, taking his words to heart. China was dizzy; she might not every find out about it so he would be fine. Still, he just hoped he would get over this little crush sooner rather than later.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Normal POV</strong> <br/><br/>"So China how do you feel about your new castmates?", Brenna asked, throwing herself onto the couch. Her, China, Sofia and Cameron were chilling in her hotel room for the night gossiping and having fun.<br/><br/>China froze where she was, not expecting the question as she began prepping what they would need for the Rice Krispy Treats Cameron begged for. <br/><br/>Nonetheless she responded with a shrug, "Everybody's so chill, can't wait to start work with all you guys", she answered. She wasn't lying; she liked everyone she had met today and couldn't wait to get to know them all better.<br/><br/>"What about the guys, see anybody you might like?", Sofie asked, propping herself up on the counter near her, legs swinging idly.<br/><br/>China paused for a moment, her brows furrowed, "Y'all got some cute white boys or whateva", she admitted thinking back to all the guys she had met earlier that day. Mitchell, Boo-boo, Zachary and Jedidiah were some very attractive men. Hell even Dan Payne was a sight for sore eyes. Disney clearly didn't cut any corners when hiring real life Prince's for their movies.<br/><br/>"Awe yes, Jedihah!", Brenna fangirled, fanning herself with her hand, "I had the biggest crush on him when we were filming the first movie." You would think she was talking about her future husband with the way her eyes lit up. <br/><br/>"Totally same, and I got the honor of loving and hating that curly haired Adonis", Sofia reminded, voice dripping in smug satisfaction.<br/><br/>Brenna pouted at the brunette, "Lucky", she muttered.<br/><br/>Cameron scoffed at that, "Uh hello? Your movie love interest is right here!", he exclaimed, feying hurt. <br/><br/>"And?", she responded nonchalantly making him huff. <br/><br/>"Bren, don't feel bad", China commented, stuffing a handful of cereal in her mouth, "at least he's actually closer to your age", she reminded with a wink. Brenna seemed to take that into consideration, smiling at her love interest. <br/><br/>"Nah, you lost your chance", Cameron exclaimed with a pout. <em>'How dare she deny my cuteness? Does she not see the freckles?!'</em><br/><br/>Brenna rolled her eyes at his childish behavior before turning back to the older girl, "What about the new guys Thomas and Dylan?"<br/><br/>"Aren't they a little old for you?", China asked out of the blue. She knew Thomas was 25 and Dylan was a couple years older than him. She had about as much a chance as China did -not that she ever though about Thomas like that. <br/><br/>"Well if we're being politically correct your not exactly thirty flirty and thriving, Miss McClain", she shot back defensively.<br/><br/>Sofia snickered at China offense, nudging Brenna slightly, "Don't worry about her, she's just jealous when it comes to <em>her Tommy.</em>", she whispered loud enough for China to her. <br/><br/>The black girl damn near choked on her cereal. <em>'Maybe I should stop eating these'</em>, putting the box back on the counter, she wiped off her hand, "My Tommy?" She was confused as to where this had come from. <br/><br/>Cameron's ears immediately perked up at the change in conversation. He put down his phone, looking at his confused friend. "Come on, don't tell me you never thought about dating him?", Sofia asked. It was obvious that <em>something</em> was going on with them.<br/><br/>All eyes were on China now, "I never thought about dating period, too be honest.", she admitted eating another marshmallow. <em>'I really need to stop, but it's so good, damn.'</em><br/><br/>Sofia and Brenna shook their heads simultaneously at her, "I refuse to believe that."<br/><br/>"Bwie weev it", the ebony girl said behind a full mouth. <br/><br/>"Why?", Sofia asked, completely shocked. It was as if the idea of her being single baffled her more than the projectile food. <br/><br/>China swallowed the mouthful of sugar before speaking again, "Could never imagine anyone wanting to date me I guess", she shrugged casually, "besides I'm fine being a strong independent black minor.", she joked. <br/><br/>The dating conversation soon came to an end and Cameron sat there to his own devices. He had a little project to work on and if he wanted to do it right, he'd have to get started ASAP.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Normal POV</strong>
</p><p>Thomas head was titled back as a warm laugh vibrated up his throat. Dove nudged him from where she was beside him, wooden sword hanging from her hand.</p><p>"But seriously, I gotta know how wild you guys got on The Lodge set; I've heard somethings", she said wiggling a light brow.</p><p>They had been put into pairs to train today and him, Dove, Cameron and Boo-boo were put together. A bad combination, but still got the job done nonetheless.</p><p>The pale man draped his arm over her shoulder, ignoring the complaints he heard as a result. "Ah'll leave it at this, we-", his words froze in his throat at the site of China and Mitchell practicing swords. Nothing to out of the ordinary aside that China probably had the worst hand-eye- coordinating at of all of them.</p><p>He was a little thrown off by their closeness as Mitchell put his hand over hers on the sword handle,"Bear with me, I'm not licensed with a sword, so don't sue me", he pointed out, adjusting his hold on her wrist.</p><p>China started to giggle beneath him,"Bear haha, get it, cause you're a beast", she continued to snicker despite the headshakes she recieved from her castmates. It was a bad joke and she needed to learn from it.</p><p>However Mitchell couldn't help but crack a smile,"Is she always like this?", he asked Dylan who stood nearby.</p><p>"Oh yeah", he answered,"keeps us on our toes for sure."</p><p>Michael laughed at that,"Okay so get in your fighting stance", he instructed.</p><p>Thomas wasn't prepared for Mitchell to stand so close behind China. "Bend your back leg", he instructed, putting his hand on her thigh, gesturing for her to move it,"Now when you lunge, move chest first"</p><p>He covered his growl with a cough when Michael pulled her shoulders back, before thankfully stepping back. "Okay, show me what ya got!", he cheered.</p><p> <br/>She finished with a flurry, her sword at her side. While everyone else was laughing, Thomas was not as ecstatic. </p><p>He watched as China turned around in his arms and pulled him in for a hug, squealing against his chest.</p><p>"Wow Thomas, jealousy is not a good color on you."</p><p>Thomas schooled his expression before looking down at the blonde,"Whut are ye talkin' about Dove?"</p><p>She shrugged innocently, noting his sharp deflection,"Nothing", with that she walked off in the direction of Kenny. He had become close to the blonde and she had become his confidant when it came to his feelings for China.</p><p>However, sometimes her input wasn't always what he wanted to hear sometimes.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>* * * * * * * *</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Thomas was making his way to the car, cellphone raised to his ear as he talked to his friend. Rehearsal had come to an end and he needed to soak.</p><p>"Ah ken mat, a'm gain ower th' script 'n' ah will hit back far he then, are?"</p><p>"Hey Thomas!"</p><p>He almost dropped his car keys, cursing into his phone to turn to see who had called him.</p><p>He was surprised to see China making her way towards him. Her smile dropped when she realized he was on the phone. She stopped in her tracks, clapping her hands over her mouth.</p><p><em>'Sorry'</em>, she mouthed apologetically, pointing back at a car where her older sister was driving. <em>'Just wanted to say bye.'</em></p><p>Thomas couldn't help, but chuckle before remembering he was still on the phone,"Och Terri, y-aye a'm aye 'ere. Sorry!", he frantically apologized almost dropping his phone in the process. By the time he righted himself, he looked up to see that China was already walking towards her ride.</p><p>He sighed, looking down at the ground. At this she didn't see him embarrass himself.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Normal POV</strong> </p><p>The cast decided to have a little party at Cameron's house. They had just officially finished sword and dance training. Eight weeks of total hell over and everyone was grateful.</p><p>Everyone was there: cast members, dancers and some of the crew having a great time. Some were passing around blunts or drinking while others were just talking. China was one of the lamer individuals, chilling on the couch with her phone in hand, bopping her head to the music on the stereo. She wasn't in her usual high energy mood and just wanted to take in all the excitement around her.<br/> <br/>She almost had a heart attack when someone slide in the seat beside her,"Did ah scare ye?", Thomas asked with that deranged smile he had honed over the last couple of weeks at table readings.</p><p>China relaxed slightly, snorting and hitting him playfully,"You wish", she said with a laugh that Thomas didn't know he missed.</p><p>They hadn't really gotten to hang out with boot camp and all their training. They barely spent time together outside of it thanks to Thomas' avoidance skills. China hadn't even noticed or so he hoped- she was usually gossiping and fighting with her pirate crew. Yet somehow they still couldn't help but to vibe effortlessly after it all. </p><p>Thomas had noticed her empty hands,"Dae ye want a drink?"</p><p>China shook her head, grabbing a bottle of water off the coffee table,"I'm good, got my H2O ready to go."</p><p>The latter frowned,"Ye dinnae wanna real drink? Nae like we have work tomorrow." It was like finding a magic lamp and asking for a chocolate chip cookie.</p><p>"I'm not old enough", she answered casually, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear,"and I prefer not to drink anyways." She had had some champagne at a wedding once, but she wasn't a fan.</p><p>Too distracted, she didn't notice the double take Thomas did at the news, choking slightly on his drink. </p><p>"D- doe-", he tried to say, China patting his back to help him breath properly again,"D- Does nae mean ye *connea go talk tae people, be tha social butterfly we ken ye ar'. Go chat up one of tha guys here."</p><p>China moaned at his words, throwing her head back to reveal the slender expansion of her neck. "Why is everyone worried about my love life all of a sudden?" First Cam, then Sofia, Brenna and now Thomas? Was she the bachelorette or something?</p><p>"Cannae blame 'em for wantin' tae answer tha burning question." Thomas offered, slumping back into the couches cusion,"Why tha ever so enchantin' China Anne McClain is single?", he questioned aloud, a hand on his chin. "She's talented, bubbly, sweet, bonnie, practically a walking dictionary of memes, movies, an' tha worst jokes ever heard.", he was listing off all the things he believed she was. All the things he liked about her.</p><p>China raised an eyebrow,"Bonnie?"</p><p>He pulled his cup from his lips,"Means beautiful", he answered without thinking. Realizing what he had just said, he froze, looking over to see her with a raised eyebrow. <em>'Shite'</em>. "Ah mean-"</p><p>"You think I'm beautiful?"</p><p>Thomas had no clue when it had become so hard to breath,"N- nae in those words."</p><p>China frowned slightly,"So you <em>don't</em> think I'm beautiful?"</p><p>"Now yoor puttin words in mah mouth.", he reflected weakly. Christ this conversation hadn't gone the way he had expected. <em>'So much for cool an' confident.'</em></p><p>Nonetheless, China swung her hair over her shoulder, looking at him with dark eye,"It's okay, I like when people stroke my ego."</p><p>They both sat there laughing and joking around with eachother. It was as if the party came to a halt and they were the only two people there. They sat there joking around, just enjoying one anothers company.</p><p>"Hey China!"</p><p>They both looked over at Cameron and Boo-boo who waved at her from across the room. She waved at them and Cameron fanned his hand, telling her to come over. China sighed, smiling at her companion before getting up,"Let me go see what these guys want", she grabbed her water making her way around the coffee table.</p><p>Thomas watched her leave, already missing her presence. He couldn't help but trail his eyes down her spine towards her rear end.</p><p>
  <em>"Don't even think about it."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Normal POV</strong> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Don't even think about it"</em>
</p><p>Thomas snapped out of his daydreaming to find Dove standing at the arm of the couch. He didn't even notice when she approached him. "Ah dinnae see whut ye mean.", he deflected, a nervous cough coming out.</p><p>Dove gave him an unconvinced look, rolling her eyes at him,"Did you forget she's not even legal yet?"</p><p>Thomas froze at the reminder. <em>'Shite'</em>. She <em>just</em> told him and he already forgot. She's 17, couldn't drink and couldn't date him, well it wasn't advised anyway. </p><p>Disgust started to rumbled inside him. Here he was, 25 years old and fawning over a minor. The actor let out a defeated groan, lowering his head into his hands. <em>'Christ, ah'm a mess.'</em></p><p>"Awe, cheer up, buckaroo", she drawled, sitting down next to him, " her birthday's coming up", she reminded sipping from her cup, "more than enough time for you to figure out something awesome for her birthday and somehow get her to actually like you. Simple.", Dove punctuated as if her plan was as easy as making a bowl of cereal.</p><p>"Aye simple", Thomas muttered back in response. His tone wasn't as confident as his counterparts.</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>China POV </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"They're just friends, ya know?"</p><p>I didn't have to look at Cam to know he was staring at me, but I did anyway. Yep, I was right.</p><p>"You keep saying that but it doesn't make it true.", I told Cameron, before continuing to look at Thomas across the room. No sooner than after I got up, Dove had approached Thomas. She had said something that made him drop his head before she sat down beside him. They were being all touchy feely and I hated how it made me feel. It made me hate how happy I got about his compliment.</p><p>
  <em>'Friends can call friends beautiful.'</em>
</p><p>The longer I stared, the more I noticed how compatible they were. They were both amazing actors. They were both hella attractive and talented. Atleast they were around the same age. I'm jail bait waiting to happen.</p><p>I decided to look away, I didn't wanna get caught watching them like some creep. </p><p>"You do know staring is rude?" </p><p>Well so much for not getting caught. I was so grateful for my dark skin as I turned to Boo-boo and Cameron, because I knew my face was burning. </p><p>"I don't see why you don't go talk to him.", Cameron scolded for the fourth time today. God, you would think I promised him my first born child with the way he was in my business.</p><p>I crossed my arms of my chest,"I'll have you know, we talked today", I reminded matter of factly; we talked on the couch, at sword train- no, there was the table read- nope didn't talk then either. Wow, I didn't notice how little we'd been talking lately.</p><p>"You know good and damn well what I mean", Cameron snorted, Boo-boo nodding behind him, neither seemed convinced in the slightest. I only shrugged, avoiding their gaze again; they could say what they wanted, but we all know me and Thomas would never work. </p><p>"Ya know what, maybe you're right"</p><p>Okay, I didn't expect to hear that. </p><p>I looked at Cameron, fighting to keep my disbelief from reaching my face,"I mean, who would wanna date a kid?", he asked, Boo-boo agreeing behind him. </p><p>"I'll be 18 soon!", I justified matter-of-factly. I <em>hated</em> when people pulled the age card on me. Sisi and Lo did it to me all the time, like I'm not mature enough to know anything.</p><p>Cam thought he was slick, rolling his eyes, but I caught him. "My bad, correction; who would wanna date an <em>almost</em> 18 year old who behaves like a 4th grader.", Cameron deadpanned glaring at me. <em>'Oh, so Mr. Boyce tryin' to throw shots?'.</em> He didn't even flinch when I punched him in the shoulder, snorting at my abuse. </p><p>I shot daggers at my friend, poking out my bottom lip,"I really hate you sometimes." Maybe Thomas was right, a drink wouldn't hurt, might knock some of my edge off. </p><p>"Maybe we could make him jealous?", Boo-boo suggested putting his arm around my waist, "always works in the movies?", he said winking at me in a more goofy than flirty way.</p><p>I couldn't help but snort at his sorry attempt of a smolder, before he suddenly dipped me.<em> 'Such a charmer.'</em> I thought from upside down. "We <em>aye</em> those movies, genius", I reminded, punching his shoulder after he brought me back up. I wasn't gonna lie, I was a bit flustered. Even after I got back on my feet properly, he kept his hands on me. </p><p>I wasn't uncomfortable from his touch, Boo-boo was always a touchy person. He was quiet but liked hugs, cuddling, or any type of physical contact. He was like a puppy. A very attractive puppy with awesome hair I might add.</p><p>"<em>Ooooh</em>, do we have a new love interest? Uma and Jay you sly dogs!"</p><p>I turned around to glare at Cameron, who was whistling at us and I was suddenly aware of the eyes on us. </p><p>I couldn't help, but look at Thomas. He was the only person not laughing at us, his jaw locked as he stared. He looked...angry. Nah, I must be tripping. I was gonna fuck Cam up for getting me a second hand high.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have apparently adapted to writing on my phone instead of my tablet so chapter lengths will vary. Been busy with school so my updating is all over the place.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Normal POV</strong>
</p><p>"What cha doin'?", China asked looking up from her phone where she sat on the couch.</p><p>Thomas cursed under his breath at the black line on his nose, tossing the pencil down,"Kara an' Stassie said ah gotta wear eyeliner, but ah dinnae ken whut ah'm doin'.", he explained wiping the makeup off for the hundreth time. It was starting to get on his nerves.</p><p>China snorted,"Captain guyliner", she slapped her own knee at the joke. She made a mwntal note to watch Once Upon A Time when she got home.</p><p>Thomas didn't laugh however, groaning as he only succeeded in smudging it even more onto his eyes and cheeks. He put down the wipe, turning around to the actress,"Can ye help me?", he asked holding up the eyeliner pencil.</p><p>She groaned loudly throwing a tantrum in her spot. She made quite a sight; arms flailing widly,  legs kicking with not one sound leaving her lips. After a few seconds she stopped,"Why don't you ask Dove, she's good at that sorta thing", she moaned, with her head thrown back. Yeah, she was not only lazy, but comfortable, not a good mix.</p><p>Thomas rolled his eyes at her childish behavior, blinking back black tears,"Ah dinnae need guid, just need tae draw on mah eye!", he cursed as he stabbed himself once again, his eyes watering.</p><p>China looked over a the obviously pained and brooding man, silently weighing her options. She sighed before standing up, sliding her phone into her pocket,"Let me help you out, be'fo you end up with an eye patch." Thomas allowed her to take the liner, leading him back to the couch. </p><p>
  <em>'Never send a man to do a woman's job, well unless their James Charles.'</em>
</p><p>China sat on the edge of the couch, crouching over the older man. Thomas hummed contently, not only happy to have help, but also having her so close relaxed him. To anyone who saw them, it looked as if China was sitting on his lap doing something that wasn't makeup.</p><p>"What the<em> hell</em> are you two doing?"</p><p>Thomas jumped at the new voice. China only drew back to look at her work,"Eyeliner", she answered simply.</p><p>The Jessie actor did not look convinced, placing his hands on his hips like a helicopter parent,"Like that?"</p><p>Thomas tried to fight back his blush; they were both mature and some might say China was sometimes as well. He had no reason to feel embarrassed, but it made him feel a bit better to feel the heat radiating off China's face.</p><p>
  <em>'She covers it well.'</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are y'all cool with time skips? I'm working on the plane scene to Canada but I'm struggling like hell. Let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>